


[F4M] Your Captain Commands You To Fuck Her

by lionessscripts



Category: League of Legends, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, 69, Aftercare, Bondage, CFNM, Creampie, Discipline, Edging, F/M, Missionary, Power Bottoming, Riding, Spanking, Stress Relief, blowjob, facesitting, fantasy military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessscripts/pseuds/lionessscripts
Summary: As a leader of your people, you've always prioritized the needs of your nation before your own, But recently, you've begun to notice an officer under your command producing sloppy work... as a result of being distracted by your body. Frustrated by your workload and in need of some stress relief, you invite him to your office one night in order to teach him a lesson neither of you will forget~
Relationships: Xan Irelia/Reader
Kudos: 2





	[F4M] Your Captain Commands You To Fuck Her

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER — This work was written for an adult audience. If you wish to perform this script, please visit r/gonewildaudio. Do not use this script for monetary purposes without asking me first.
> 
> Remember to include a small pause as needed during each line break! Feel free to alter whatever parts of my script to suit your style better and throw in improv as needed, (especially during the sexy times) have fun with recording it and be sure to tag me (u/lionessscripts) in a comment on your script fill n_n

Guidelines:

[Square brackets] are for sound effects  
(Round brackets) are for voice & tone guidelines  
*Asterisks* are for emphasis

* * *

Thank you, that will be all that is required of you. Close the door on your way out, please.  
  
[door closing sfx]  
  
Good evening, officer. As you can likely deduce from the *copious* amount of paperwork on my desk, I’m not in the best of moods.  
  
My schedule is completely full for the foreseeable future so let’s not waste any time. I’m sure you’ve already gathered that you haven’t been summoned to have some tea and pleasant chatter with me.  
  
But unfortunately for my *original* plans for the evening, this matter must be addressed sooner rather than later and I’m afraid it has already gone unchecked for a while now.  
  
Your behaviour as of late has not gone unnoticed, by myself or your fellow commanding officers.  
  
(amusedly) Don’t look surprised- it isn’t very convincing.  
  
I selected you for your skills in combat and leadership, not in acting.  
  
Shall I elaborate then?  
  
It was... Flattering at first, how you’d pay extra attention to my form as I gave instructions, how you’d make time to attend any performances I chose to give, how you’d stay close to me as we made perimeter checks during the evening.  
  
It’s important to form a good relationship with one’s direct subordinates, I thought.  
  
However, I could no longer abide by your attraction as soon as it began to affect your work ethic.  
  
(a little dryly) Your lingering touches would leave me rather frustrated- in more ways than one, admittedly.  
  
I have allowed this behaviour to slide for possibly longer than I should have and... I take responsibility for my error in judgement. And you must take responsibility for your wandering attention.  
  
I trust that you understand your duty, officer? Your loyalties are for our nation, as are mine.  
  
I simply cannot allow anybody under my supervision become distracted, by my body or otherwise.   
  
So, I’ve come up with a solution which should prove rather... agreeable for both of us.  
  
I get the stress relief I need and you get me out of your mind by fucking me.  
  
(pause for response)  
  
You heard me right. I have my needs and you *clearly* have yours- it’s a mutually beneficial agreement.  
  
However, it is your choice. Unless the situation is truly dire, I shall never abuse my position as your superior to force anything you do not wish to do upon you.  
  
This is no dangerous situation, only one which requires swift correction. I also do not believe my proposal is too egregious on your morals.  
  
(amusedly) I do pay notice to the habits of my men. Your visits to the brothels nor your returns during late nights with a woman upon your arm have gone unnoticed.  
  
I’m simply observing such as fact, officer- be at ease.  
  
(a little teasingly) It’s perfectly natural for a man of your age- and your disposition, might I add- to seek intimate companionship.  
  
Think of this as a... more personal form of expressing remorse for your behaviour.   
  
Nevertheless, if you do not find my proposal agreeable, I’m afraid the alternative is for you to take a mandatory leave for a cycle in order to clear your mind.  
  
No, not a demotion. That shouldn't be necessary - unless you continue to be sloppy in your work.  
  
(a little vulnerably) The truth is... You’ve done good work for me, officer.  
  
I do not wish to damage our existing rapport by giving a harsh punishment.  
  
My alternative style of discipline is a one-time offer. If you refuse, we will not speak of this again.  
  
(hopeful) Well then? Shall we pay my bedchambers a visit or...?  
  
(pause for response)  
  
Oh~! Perfect.  
  
(pause)  
  
[door closing sfx]  
  
Undress for me, officer- and sit down on the bed.  
  
(pause)  
  
Myself? That is not your concern at the moment.  
  
(commanding) What you should focus on instead is how you ought to be servicing me.  
  
Now- kiss me, officer.  
  
[making out for a few moments]  
  
Mmh- [wrist slap sound?] I see your hands going for me. Insatiable. Already wanting to grope me through my uniform.  
  
(back in control) Perhaps a reminder of who’s in charge here is needed.  
  
I simply *must* enforce this. You are not to touch me as you please, only when I allow you to roam your hands across my body will you do so, in exactly the manner I ask of you.  
  
(commanding) Am I understood?  
  
Good. Now then, arms above your head. Hold them there as I fetch something.  
  
(beat, optional [rustling sounds sfx])  
  
(chuckling) Surprised to see these? Silk ribbons are sturdier than they appear, officer.  
  
(seductively) I suppose you’ll find out first hand.  
  
I won’t be performing my usual routine this evening... In fact, you shall be pleasing me. A more active performance between two, if you will.  
  
(pause as you tie his hands above his head)  
  
And... there we are. That shouldn’t be too tight but it’s certainly holding quite securely. I’ve had many experiences with these, you see~  
  
[kissing sfx] Be good for me.  
  
You may address me using whatever term you prefer. If you have no inclination, miss shall work just fine.  
  
Shall we begin?  
  
Very well. I believe an exercise in restraint shall be the first, seeing as that is what you seem to lack.  
  
You’re to pleasure me with your mouth as I suck your cock, but know this- You are not allowed to cum unless I have given you permission to do so. Am I understood?  
  
Respond verbally, officer.  
  
Good. I shall situate myself first then. Taking my outer robe off…  
  
(teasingly) Are you enjoying the show?  
  
Don’t get too excited, I’m leaving most everything on for the moment.  
  
You’ll be receiving a close-up of me tonight- nice and intimate as I lower myself onto your face... [cloth rustling for panties being pulled to the side]  
  
Now, be good and lick my pussy with broad strokes of your tongue.  
  
Mmh, just like that. I see that you follow orders well in bed.  
  
Get me nice and wet, I want to be soaking wet before I even think about taking them off.  
  
My my, there’s certainly little need for me to get *you* ready... Already hard and twitching as my warm breath passes over it.  
  
[interspersed licking and moaning begins as you give a blowjob]  
  
Feel me gently grip the base of your cock~   
  
[soft moan] Mmh... Have you dreamed about making me moan like this?  
  
(teasingly) Your tongue is very eager- though I don’t blame you.  
  
I’m usually all covered up in dress robes or in protective equipment.  
  
It’s a rare opportunity to have me like this- so don’t squander it.  
  
Do I smell and taste as good as you imagined?  
  
Mmh, you certainly taste good to me...   
  
I recall how you had tensed up as I adjusted your posture during a sparring contest, officer.  
  
Was it *distracting*, having my body pressing against your back as I corrected the positioning of your arms?  
  
Tonight, you can be as captivated by my body as you please.  
  
(seductively) Empty your mind and just focus on how my lips feel wrapped around your cock while you keep servicing me~  
  
How about I massage your balls while licking your tip...   
  
You’ve been behaving well so far, dear. I should reward you by taking my panties off and giving you easier access to me.  
  
[taking your clothes off]  
  
There we go~ I’ll get back onto your face, don’t you worry.  
  
[soft moan] Mmh- part my lips with each lick and spread my wetness to my clit.  
  
Shall I press down on your hip with my other hand to stop you from trying to buck up into my mouth? Hmm... Yes, I believe I should.  
  
(teasingly) How much have you thought about this moment? Perhaps you’ve even pleasured yourself thinking about your Captain like this.  
  
Taking her in your bedchambers after a particularly strenuous training session...  
  
(a little condescendingly) Or maybe... you’ve made love with other women while replacing their likeness with mine in your mind- how *scandalous*, officer.  
  
Mmh, I think I might take my time coating you with my spit. Or I could...  
  
(laughing, turned on) That’s it, groan into my pussy.  
  
[soft moans]  
  
I think you like it when I take you fully into my throat, officer- your cock hitting the back of my throat as I moan around you.  
  
(teasingly) I think you like having your head in between my strong thighs while your hands are restrained.  
  
Let me just- mmh, fuck, grind down on your mouth.  
  
Keep eating me out, darling- or else I’ll stop and leave you like this, tied up and utterly unsatisfied.  
  
(demanding) Lick me like I’m the only thing you’ve had to eat in days.  
  
Gods, that feels good... You’re throbbing in my hand too. Remember, you’re not allowed to cum without permission.  
  
(commanding and teasing) No matter how good my mouth feels around you, or how well I’m teasing you with my tongue... Don’t cum- be obedient for me.  
  
Mmh, I want you to save your orgasm for when I ride you~  
  
(seductively) That’s right, darling- if you behave, you’ll get to cum inside me tonight.  
  
[soft moan] You like the sound of that, don’t you~ You’re dripping precum now...   
  
(losing her composure) You’re so turned on from having me on top of you like this, aren’t you?  
  
Keep serving me just like that.  
  
Suck on my clit, I want to be aching for release as you are.  
  
[drawn out moan] Ah- that’s it-  
  
Mmh, I love it when you flick and circle it with your tongue.  
  
(aroused) Worship my pussy, baby~  
  
Fuck- I’m getting close.  
  
(commanding, a bit breathless) Alright- stop. Stop licking me now.  
  
Let me... Take a few moments.  
  
(chuckling) Aww- you wanted to cum, didn’t you?  
  
You’re so swollen and sensitive, dear. And those balls must be so full of cum for me.  
  
(she gets up and faces the listener, [optional rustling sound or bed squeaking])  
  
(teasingly) Let me just straddle your hips again~ Pressing against that hard cock...   
  
[kissing sfx] Mmh~ I love tasting myself on your tongue.  
  
Let me untie your hands, dear- you’ve been so well behaved after all.  
  
What do you think? Are you ready for me to ride you now?  
  
(leaning in to whisper) Beg for it. Tell me how badly you want to be inside my dripping pussy.  
  
[soft moan during reply] *Very* good, officer~  
  
(seductively) I give you permission to slide your cock inside me and to fuck me as hard as you’d like.  
  
(surprised, moaning as he pushes in) Fuck, n-not so fast~!   
  
Hold my hips while I ride you.  
  
[soft moans] I want you to buck your hips up into me, baby.  
  
Mmh, that’s it- Make my ass bounce~  
  
Fuck, your cock feels so *good* pumping into me like this.  
  
Do I feel every bit as good as you imagined?  
  
(amusedly) I bet I do~ You’re looking so blissed out right now.  
  
Mmh, You’re enjoying the view, aren’t you?  
  
My tits bouncing nicely as you fuck me~  
  
[loud moan] Gods, yes- squeeze them and play with my nipples.  
  
I’ve wanted this too, you know~  
  
Wanted to feel your lips pressing eagerly against my skin.  
  
Your rough hands groping every part of my body.  
  
Your breath coming hot and ragged against my neck.  
  
Your hips driving into me as you ravage me in my bed.  
  
So just... Give it to me~!  
  
(begging) Pound me hard~  
  
[slapping sfx with a surprised moan]  
  
Oh- fuck, yes! Spank my ass~  
  
Get it nice and red- [slapping sfx]  
  
Mmh! Gods, you're fucking me like a man possessed and I love it.  
  
[slapping sfx]  
  
*Fuck*, that's it~ Take me hard and make me scream for you~  
  
(surprised as listener flips her over) Oh, fuck- Well, I suppose I didn’t explicitly say you *couldn’t* flip us over~  
  
Mmh, I think you like this view even more- me pinned down underneath you, my legs spread nice and open.  
  
(teasingly) I’m not a dancer for nothing, you know. I could bend in all sorts of positions for you.  
  
(turned on) As long as you remember I’m in control here, I have no objections to you fucking me into the mattress.  
  
Now, kiss me as you fuck me. Put your cock back inside me baby~  
  
[making out ft. moaning]  
  
That’s it, put my legs on your shoulders and take me as hard as you want~  
  
(blissfully) Gods, yes- you can push so deep into me like this.  
  
Every inch of you pulsing inside my pussy and quivering for release~  
  
(demanding) Fuck me faster- Make it hard for me to walk tomorrow.  
  
[loud moan] Yes! Fuck me exactly how I want to be fucked.  
  
I don’t care if other people hear us~ Use me like you would a tavern whore-!  
  
(very aroused) Mmh, does hearing me say that turn you on?  
  
Does the thought of comparing your Captain to a shameless harlot make your imagination run wild?  
  
(teasingly) Don’t think I didn’t notice you fucking me harder.  
  
[moaning] Keep bucking those hips into me as I clench around you.  
  
Fuck, make the bed shake and keep using my body~!  
  
[needy whimpers] I’m getting closer, baby.  
  
You’re gonna make me cum all over that thick cock~  
  
Yes- you have my permission to cum now.  
  
(demanding, almost growling) Rail me hard and pump every drop of seed inside me.  
  
(improv to orgasm)  
  
Fuck, cum with me!  
  
Mmh~ Just keep fucking me through it, baby.  
  
(pause as both recovers)  
  
That was... Something else.  
  
(laughing a little) Goodness... You came so much for me. I can feel it dripping out~  
  
Here, let me take a look at your wrists. I’ll kiss them better for you~  
  
[kissing sfx]  
  
Here, you can just lay your head on my chest and let me stroke your hair.  
  
I’m sure this will prove to be a memorable lesson as well as an enjoyable one, officer.  
  
(chuckling) We shall have to wait and see if further discipline shall be required.  
  
We'll get cleaned up and... I shall have to change my bedsheets.  
  
(pause)  
  
Are you serious? (laughing)  
  
Well, I suppose I could share your bed, officer.  
  
Will you keep your hands to yourself this time?  
  
(chuckling) That's what I like to hear.

* * *

Thank you for reading! You can find me [here](https://www.reddit.com/user/lionessscripts) on Reddit as well as on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lionessscripts).


End file.
